


Observation

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Time Pieces [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo POV, First Person, M/M, Second Person, intentional tense changes, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "After the first year, most everyone stopped watching for you, you know?  We stopped looking out windows, down streets, and obsessively checking our messages.  I mean, when you're sixteen, a year's a long time.  No different when you're seventeen."Duo observes Heero. A lot. He's really good at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/27/08.
> 
> This is a "Time Piece." It's a thing I do when I want to inspire myself. I put my iTunes on shuffle and start writing to whatever comes up, and continue writing through the next four songs. All five songs are written to the same story, but there are subtle changes with the music to the storyline, so the song switches are actually part of the story. Yes, I know this is sort of strange.
> 
> All Duo's POV, which I do hope is obvious.

**Time Piece 1  
** Bryan Adams  
I Will Always Return 

_A flame that always burns: oh, it's to you I'll always return._

After the first year, most everyone stopped watching for you, you know? We stopped looking out windows, down streets, and obsessively checking our messages. I mean, when you're sixteen, a year's a long time. No different when you're seventeen.

God, seventeen. So young.

_I can't wait to see you, yes, I'm on my way home._

I'm pretty sure Relena kept checking for at least a year past the median (I hate to say average -- that girl's never been able to keep from skewing an average to epic lengths, but then again, neither have you). And Quatre for probably almost as long. Infallible optimism, that one.

Me? I never checked.

No, no. Don't give me that look. It's not because I didn't care; I mean, that should be obvious, right?

Well, I'll tell you why, if you'll listen long enough.

_I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned: it's to you I will always return._

I knew you'd be back even before you did. And why should I watch for you? You'll find me.

**Time Piece 2  
** Bayside  
The Walking Wounded 

_All wounded, anyway, in our respective ways._

You have this nasty habit of slouching, you know? When no one's looking -- or you think no one's looking -- you slouch your shoulders slightly forward. I always thought it was odd. I mean, you're perfect, right? As perfect as people get, anyway. Or so it would seem.

_Who would want to die as a cowardly little child?_

I gave it all sorts of psychological analysis. Low self-esteem. Wanting to hide. A natural tendency to not wanting to be around other people. Not wanting human contact.

_When our time is up, then our time is up. Scientists -- they couldn't fix me._

But, you know, I really have to say: when I found out what it actually was, I laughed hysterically. You know you would have, too.

Heero Yuy. Perfect soldier. Has a problem with back pain.

Can't handle it.

One tiny little knot.

At least it explains the chiropractic bills.

**Time Piece 3  
** 3 Doors Down  
The Road I'm On 

_He said life's so hard to move in sometimes._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

You didn't answer. You just shrugged it off.

The next time it happened, I asked again, "Really, are you sure that nothing's wrong?"

You sighed. I've since learned that the sigh means I should keep pressing. Oh, to have known that then.

_And now you just keep time and tryin' to find out where you belong._

It happened again, and I cornered you. An empty room. An abandoned room. "Heero, buddy, really -- what's wrong?" 

You scowled at me that time. I assumed it was for the buddy. 

It wasn't.

_What you thought was real in life will somehow steer you wrong._

The next time it happened, I didn't ask.

Apparently that wasn't right either.

Because when it happened again, and I asked then, you exploded, "You don't need to pretend to care!" you yelled.

And I got pissed. Apparently that was what you were waiting for. You friggin' lunatic. Because I got pissed, and then you kissed me, and I don't think I could have not kissed you back if someone had threatened my manhood.

Now I've come to think that maybe it was just the question that was wrong: I should have been asking, "What could be right?"

**Time Piece 4  
** Temperance  
Forever Young 

Duo'd been in eighteen positions on the couch in as many seconds. It didn't take rocket science to realize that he was working up to something.

Something crazy. That's what the fidgeting usually meant.

Then again, Duo was always fidgeting.

Then again, Duo was always crazy.

I think when the positions started getting uncomfortable-looking, that's when I figured I should intervene.

"Duo, what is it?"

You gave me a wounded look. Like I shouldn't have known what your fidgeting meant. Give me more credit than that, huh? I'm not completely defective.

"Duo," I said, giving it The Weighty Look.

You sighed, then fixated the fidgeting on your hands.

I waited.

"Well, I was just wondering," you said, laying it on thick. I got nervous. "If we could, y'know, well, I haven't been in such a long time, and I really enjoy it, and I can see where you might not want to, but, uhm, if we could maybe just once that'd be great, and--"

"Just say it, Duo," I said, cutting off the rambling.

So you did. "Can we go dancing?"

I'm pretty sure that got the reaction you wanted. One of bug-eyed confusion. Or, well, as bug-eyed as I get. I mean, I'm asian. We're not so great at that. "Uh, sure?" I said, before I could really think about it.

Maybe I wouldn't have if I'd seen the clothes in advance.

**Time Piece 5  
** Beck  
Pressure Zone 

_Mother knows it's only fate._

Your mouth is hot, and moist, and dry, and about eighteen other contradicting things. And sometimes it's awkward, and perfect, and foreign, too. Even after all this time.

It's hot, and it leaving trails of moisture down my neck to rapidly go from boiling to air-cooled, a sensation I'm pretty sure you know kills me.

Your hands are rough, calloused, swift. Comfortable. Time to stop thinking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Future Starts So Slow (The Waiting Game Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081921) by [danse (waketosleep)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/danse)




End file.
